Enveloped in Darkness
by Goddess Of Glomps
Summary: A prisoner's sentence spurs Seto into action. But, can he get there in time? Yaoi - SetoJou - Short Fic - Ancient Egypt
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, so I have to write this fic because I lost a duel against my best friend. Yes, we dueled with Yu-Gi-Oh cards. And yes, I still like Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Note: Because I'm technically still on vacation, I'm not updating ****The Greatest Punishment**** just yet, but I will on either Monday or Tuesday, when I get back home. Sorry for the wait! Enjoy!  
**

**ASDFJKLASDFJKL**

**  
**Blue eyes narrowed in frustration and annoyance as he heard the commotion outside the palace. Atem was a good enough ruler, but he gave the people too much free reign. Usually, they wouldn't make too much noise, but now they weren't letting him work. The priest dropped the papyrus onto the desk in front of him and stood, scaring the servant who had just walked in the room. He waved off whatever it was that the servant was trying to give him and walked toward the Entrance Hall. One brown eyebrow rose in surprise as he saw the tri-colored hair of the pharaoh standing on the same balcony, overlooking the Hall, that he was now on.

"Hello, Seto," Atem said, not bothering to look at the priest. Seto had to admit that he despised Atem's easy dismissal of him. He nodded in the direction of the pharaoh before looking into the crowd. Nothing in particular stood out until the crowd roared in outrage and moved aside for the wooden cart. Seto's breath and heart stopped as he saw the man on the cart.

He was filthy, his body covered in dirt and sores. His waist was covered only by a filthy loincloth. His skin was tan, and he was lightly muscled from years of hard labor. His hair was a dirty blond color, and was knotted and stuck out in random directions. But it was his eyes that caught Seto's attention. The honey-colored orbs looked at Atem with hatred and contempt. Seto noticed that the man's hands were tied in front of him, but his head was held high. Next, the prisoner's eyes moved to Seto. The priest saw two emotions flash in those eyes, and both made his heart shatter. The first was sorrow, and the second was love.

Seto felt his blue eyes water, but he held it back. Not taking his eyes off the prisoner, he spoke to his pharaoh.

"Atem, what is his crime?"

The pharaoh didn't take his eyes off the prisoner either, and answered, his tone one of grim satisfaction.

"Murder."

Seto felt his icy calm shatter. He knew the penalty for murder. A man was burned. Afterwards, his body, rather alive or dead, was cut open and thrown to the crocodiles. He turned and ran to the prisoners' cells, desperate for the prisoner to be there.

**ASDFJKLASDFJKL**

The blond wasn't sure what was going on. He had been paraded for hours in front of the people, his old friends and neighbors. Then, he was brought into the Great Hall of the Pharaoh's Palace. By that time, he had found out that he was accused of murder. Knowing that he'd end up dead with no traces he had ever been alive, he had given up. As soon as he saw the crowd splitting for the pharaoh to look at him, he made damn sure to look back at the pharaoh. He had glared into the pharaoh's amethyst eyes with every ounce of hatred in his body, but the tri-haried ruler hadn't blinked. He turned his view to the Hight Priest and immediately the hatred evaporated. He instead felt like crying. Poor Seto was going to be left all alone now. He tried to convey with his eyes the love that he felt for the priest. He saw something in Seto's eyes before the priest fled.

"Jounouchi. You are charged with murder and are hereby sentenced to die by fire. Do you have anything to say to your pharaoh?" a man on Atem's left asked. Looking away from where Seto had been standing and looking back at Atem, Jou glared again.

"You claim to rule Egypt with fairness and equality, yet you falsely accuse me of murdering two people I've never met. May Ra have mercy on you from now on, Pharaoh," Jou spat the title before the citizens roared again, and he was pushed into his cell.

**ASDFJKLASDFJKL**

What felt like eternity later, a guard's grunt woke up the blond haired prisoner as he looked up, honey colored eyes attempting to adjust to the darkness. He squinted and turned his head quickly whenever a light pierced the darkness of his cell. After a moment, he saw the blue eyes that looked at him in concern.

"Oh thank Ra," muttered a voice. Jou sighed softly, closing his eyes and curling up again on his crude pretense of a bed.

"Don't fuck with me now, Ra," muttered Jou, shaking his head. "I'm going to die soon and now you're going to fuck with me." The deep chuckle rejuvenated Jou and he sat up, looking at the eyes again, now aware they were much closer than they were before. He started to reach out a hand, but was stopped by the ropes. The eyes narrowed before a hand came and gently took his hand.

"Jou... I'm going to get you out of here," muttered the voice that belonged to the eyes. Jou shook his head, a sad smile on his face.

"Seto... There's no chance that Atem will let me live after what I said to him," Jou said. Seto blinked in confusion before he moved into the light, allowing Jou to see all of him. He had removed the golden headdress the priests were told to wear, and Jou could see all of Seto's brown hair.

"What do you mean? What did you say, Jou?" asked the priest. Jou shrugged and moved Seto's hand to his face, gently rubbing his cheek over the smooth and cool hand.

"I said he didn't rule and fairly and equally as he claimed if he was convicting me of a crime I didn't commit," Jou said. Seto sighed softly and smiled, allowing Jou to continue rubbing his hand across his face.

"Such a violent puppy," Seto muttered. Jou looked up at him and grinned before the priest leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Jou's. Jou pushed back, almost violently, as he demanded more from the priest. Seto stoped for a moment, surprised, but then kissed back with the same intensity. Jou sighed into Seto's mouth and pretended to fight him, but gave in, willingly. After a moment, Seto pulled away, smirking at Jou's whimper. He leaned in to hug Jou to him, tightly, and whispered to his love.

"I'll get you out soon, puppy. Have faith," he said. With a quick 'I love you', Seto grabbed his headdress and was out of Jou's cell, leaving the light for Jounouchi.

**That's it for now. I'll have the second part up ASAP.**

**I'm out!**

**-G.o.G.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. I know this much: It'll be kind of sad, so don't get your hopes up for something happy-go-lucky, please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**ASDFJKLASDFJKL**

Honey colored eyes looked up as the man clinked loudly up to his cell. He tilted his head, hearing the words that would ensure sorrow on his part forever. He looked down in silent acceptance. When asked if he had any last requests, he asked for something to write a letter with. When the man went to get that, the prisoner asked the guard a favor. Seeing as this prisoner was so much better than the rest, the guard agreed and the prisoner waited silently.

**ASDFJKLASDFJKL**

Blue eyes narrowed as he growled in frustration. Everyone he had asked about it said the same thing, the same derogatory comments concerning his beloved blond prisoner currently held in the palace's dungeon. But Jou would never claim to be innocent if he was guilty. His own guilt would have gotten to him long ago, long enough ago for the question of him getting caught to never have even come close to arising. He would have killed himself before allowing himself to get caught.

Seto sighed and continued moving, needing to find at least one person who saw something else. He was running out of time, and it was frustrating him like nothing else. If he could just figure out a way to get to the truth…

He glanced toward the palace, more for his own comfort than to see if anything was going on. His blue eyes widened in terror as he saw a thick, black column of smoke rising from the courtyard.

_No… Not yet!_

Seto took off toward the palace, shoving past anyone who got in his way, blue eyes wide, praying to whatever god would listen that he wasn't too late.

**ASDFJKLASDFJKL**

A guard was stationed at the door, the same one who had been asked to deliver the prisoner's letter. The prisoner had been adamant about the letter being delivered only _after_ he was burned. The prisoner had given up all hope of living, and was embracing his death. While the guard wondered if it was a good thing, he respected it. There was always hope, in the guard's mind, that something could happen, but this time, it hadn't. He heard no screams from behind the door, but smelled the stench of burning flesh. It was over; he knew that by the sounds of the priests present raising up their voices in song to the gods. The guard opened the door to allow them to come through as the others began their work. As he did, he saw a familiar golden headdress, the headdress of the High Priest.

He closed the door as the High Priest came up; earning himself a glare that looked like it came from Anubis himself. The guard shook his head once, and the High Priest looked like he would die. He said nothing, just stood there, lost in himself.

"Lord Seto. The prisoner, Jounouchi, asked me to give this to you," the guard said, pulling the papyrus out. Seto took the paper, bowing his head to the guard, who did the same, shivering as he noticed the previously cold blue eyes now looked lifeless. The guard stood there and watched as Seto walked away, his posture proud, his spirit crushed.

Though he couldn't be seen, the tri-haired pharaoh watched the guard give Seto the letter. He stayed silent as Shadi appeared next to him. One of the dark man's hands landed on his pharaoh's shoulder. The dark eyes of Atem narrowed as he watched Seto walk away.

"That will teach him. He belongs to me…"

**Two Weeks Later…**

He hadn't opened it for two weeks. Two painful weeks of trying to get back into the same boring, mundane routine he had before the blond blessed his life. He couldn't do it. He kept taking the same steps he had taken to get to the blonde's house, the same steps that led him to heartbreak and despair. He couldn't do his job, couldn't focus. He often ended up standing in one place for hours, wondering what he was doing there.

Now, it sat on his desk, mocking him, teasing him, begging him to open it. He stared at it for a minute before flipping it over, looking at the seal, and seeing a small sketch of a puppy. He steeled himself for anything, and opened the letter.

_Dragon,_

_If you're reading this, my luck has run out. I gave this to the guard watching over me, trusting he would give it to you. Luckily, no one else will be able to understand what is written here. It's in our code, Dragon. Did you notice? I'm sorry for the events that have transpired. I never meant for you to get hurt in all this mess. I loved you so much; I couldn't bear the idea of you getting hurt because of the false accusations against me. No matter what happens to me in this afterlife, I pray, hope, long for your happiness._

_There are so many things I want to tell you, but I have so little time. You'll never know how much I love you, how much I feel as though I'm undeserving, like you're a god, sent to me. You met me in the marketplace after I knocked into you and swore at you, yet you only laughed, insulted me back, and called me a puppy. "Nothing but a yipping puppy," you said. I'll never forget it. _

_You made sure that no one would know of our involvement with one another, made sure that if our letters got intercepted, no one would understand them. I loved you for that, just like I know you love me. I was unable to accept that you were putting so much on the line for a mere peasant, but you did._

_Dragon, Seto. I don't want you to try to avenge my death. I've come to realize that there's little hope to dwell on things long past. I have a feeling, knowing you, it'll be at least a week since you received this that you'll actually read it. No… I'm putting my money on two weeks. You do have problems dealing with important things, after all._

_Know this, Seto. There's no way I regret what happened to me. The only thing that I regret is that I didn't kill that son of a bitch, Atem, when I had the chance. Next time, in the next life, I'm sure I'll get my chance, at least to hit him a few times._

_They're coming now, so I must go._

_I'll love you forever, Dragon._

_Puppy_

Seto paused, frowning as a wet drop fell onto the papyrus, splotching the ink just a bit. He then realized that it was coming from his own eyes, and he wiped the annoying tears away, grabbing the paper. He noticed that, by his thumb, there was a tiny splotch of black. He frowned at it for a minute before dipping his thumb in some of the water by his desk, rubbing gently at the papyrus, new words being revealed to him in that instance. Jou had written more, something even more secret than the message itself.

_I was innocent, and I never killed those poor people. Atem, the __pharaoh__ did._

Seto sat there silent for a moment, staring at the papyrus before he kissed it, slipping it back where he had it. As asked, Seto wouldn't go for revenge. He simply picked up the papyrus, changing his mind, and slipped it into his desk, in one of the hidden compartments, along with the gift he'd never be able to give to the only person who had ever taken his heart.

**The End**

**So… That's it. Kiharu, best friend of mine for ever and ever, I hope you liked your fic.**

**-G.o.G.**


End file.
